


(This is) Love in the Fast Lane

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Geoff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Smut, micheoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Geoff are both about the fast life but somehow, keep passing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael is excited, if he had to pick one word to describe what he’s feeling, that would sum it up. He’s excited that the hot bartender with very obvious sexual intentions about not leaving before getting something more, is giving him a ride to his home.

He'd been flirting restlessly with the man in an attempt to make this happen, dying to be laid down and made to beg by the heavily tattooed man. It’s the first night he's been to the new bar but he knows this bartender had been working his job for years, seeing how efficiently he works without a second thought.

The handlebar mustache that topped a lazy smirk, the bags that hung under his faded blue eyes and the way his long tattooed fingers tapped against the bar counter as they chatted. Michael had taken note of every detail. 

Looking out the windscreen, he tries to seem inconspicuous as he subtly grinds into the palm of his hand that had been resting on his lap. 

“Hey now, none of that. We’ll get to that later,” Geoff chastises with a smirk. Michael blushes, cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he looks over at the man’s face. 

Geoff, glancing at the boy out of the corner of his eye, moves one hand from the steering wheel to tug Michael’s down to his knee. 

"Eyes on the road, killjoy," Michael retorts, missing the friction against his bulge but keeping his hand in place.

"Whatever. Put your free hand on your other knee and keep them there. We aren't far, don't worry," Geoff answers, making a right at the intersection a few blocks away from his house.

Michael huffs but does as he's told, secretly loving the dominant role the other man was slipping into. 

"Whatever you say, Daddy," he teases, catching the way Geoff's jaw visibly tightens, hands curling tighter to clench the steering wheel. Bingo.

"Is it okay if I call you that, Daddy?" Michael asks and Geoff just purses his lips in response, definitely not up to admitting that yes, he’d enjoy that, but not willing to veto the idea either.

The younger is impatient the rest of the way to Geoff’s place but stays quiet, bouncing a leg to relieve some excess energy. Geoff chuckles, cutting the engine and unclipping his seatbelt, getting out of the car with Michael following behind.

Michael attaches himself to the man as soon as the door to Geoff’s place shuts behind them. He kisses Geoff roughly and pins him to the wall with his hips, using the space between their legs as leverage.

Geoff’s hands find purchase on Michael’s hips, fingers pressing into the sides as he steadies them. Slowly moving them down and around to cup Michael’s ass through his jeans.

He hooks his hands together, pulling back from the kiss and whispering, “jump.” Michael looks confused for a few seconds, taking the time to process the hands supporting his backside. 

He nods, jumping up and hooking his legs around Geoff’s middle, arms tightening around his neck for safety. Geoff kisses him again, just briefly pressing their lips together before retracting so he can carry the man to his bedroom.

Eager to get things started, Michael tilts his head to the side, nipping at the soft skin on Geoff’s neck. The older of the two lets out a content sigh as he navigates them into his room. 

Michael wiggles out of his grip and lands on the bed with a thud. It doesn't hurt but the mattress is pretty stiff compared to what he’s used to. It’s low to the ground and the springs have lost tension, leaving him flat on the surface with little cushion. 

Geoff unbuttons his own pants, pulling them off with his briefs before moving on to do the same to Michael. As he pulls on Michael’s jeans, he hooks his fingers into the elastic of his boxers, figuring it’s best to get them both off in one shot. Michael shivers at the cold air hitting his hard on, shuffling to get under the covers.

Geoff laughs and follows, “it’s not even that cold, though,” he comments, eyeing Michael’s shivering body.

“Shut it oldie, my young body is vulnerable to all types of temperatures,” Michael shoots back, testily.

"You're not that young, you're like twenty three at the most," Geoff says, pushing a knee across Michael's thighs till it's beside him on the bed and effectively straddling his lower body.

"Really, you wanna keep going about this? I'm twenty two, asshat and newsflash that's under middle age so, I'm still young. What are you forty? Forty five?"

"What the fuck?!" Geoff asks, voice cracking as it raises several pitches. "I'm thirty four, you piece of shit. Y'know what I take it back, you are young, your level of immaturity proves it," he grumbles, eyeing Michael with narrow eyes.

_Who does this guy think he his? Yeah alright I'm in a guys house we're almost banging and uh I'm gonna make some dumb comment about his age, durr alright_ , Geoff thinks, creating a voice inside his head that resembles Michael's and mimicking him.

"Meh, explains the body," Michael says, snapping Geoff out of his thoughts. He slides his hands up Geoff's sides, underneath his t-shirt, pulling it up and over the man's head.

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

Geoff rolls his eyes and leans down to shut Michael up with a kiss. While he's distracted Geoff uses being on top as an advantage, pulling away just long enough to spit in his hand. Slyly reaching down he takes their cocks in one hand, giving light strokes along both.

"Oh fuck," Michael says between sloppy kisses, appreciating the experienced touches of the older. He knew there was a reason he went home with this guy.

Geoff rocks his hips forwards with the movements a couple of times, stopping when Michael stops kissing him to catch his breath. Michael uses that extra time to tell Geoff he's getting close and to get on with it. 

Geoff nods and lets go of their dicks, reaching to his bed stand for some lube. He grabs the handle with one hand and pumps the liquid into his other carefully. He brings his hands together, rubbing them quickly to warm up the liquid between them and covering his fingers generously.

"You good?" Geoff asks and Michael nods in response, letting out a low "mhm," to confirm.

"Alright," Geoff says as Michael lifts his legs, knees high beside his torso. He gets some more lube to rim his finger around Michael's asshole. Leaning forward over Michael's body he uses his other hand to run his fingers over Michael's nipples.

Michael arches first at the finger pushing into his entrance and then at the smooth feeling over his hard nipples. _Skinny fingers and rough hands? This guy was practically built for pleasing me,_ Michael thinks.

He lets out a loud groan at Geoff's finger rocking in and out of him, hitting his prostate with the most recent push. Michael's opened up fairly quickly so he asks if he can add a finger, the other man quickly agreeing.

"Add two," Michael says confidently, "I can take it." Michael leans up and kisses Geoff briefly. Geoff can't help letting his mouth fall open at the statement. That was the last thing he expected to come out of the man's mouth.

"That's such a turn on," he whispers, kissing the corner of the grin on Michael's face and doing just that. He pushes two fingers in, pumping thrice before adding a third. Michael reaches up and plays with Geoff's balls, cupping them in his hands and massaging them smoothly.

Geoff's brain turns off for a second, he's never felt hands this smooth before and damn, they feel good. They continue their movements until Michael decides that Geoff's prepped him enough, bringing Geoff's dick to his entrance.

"Hey, just let me know when to stop," Geoff tells him seriously, pushing inside once Michael gives him the okay. Michael grabs Geoff's hands as the man slides into him, interlacing their fingers and squeezing once the slow push is too far.

"Wait a sec," Michael tells him, blinking quickly and shutting his eyes for a moment. Geoff stays where he is until he gets the okay to continue, thrusting all the way in and pulling out, setting a quick rhythm. Michael shifts his arms to grip Geoff's shoulders, fingers outstretched and thumbs dipping into the spaces of his collarbones. 

"Please Daddy, please," he says, voice no higher than a whisper. A small noise comes from the back of his throat and he swallows hard, rolling his hips against the other man's and reveling in the scratchiness of the curly dark pubic hair, rubbing against the underside of his balls. 

He's feeling hypersensitive and becomes self aware of the short pants he's making, in an attempt to not pass out underneath the man. He’s practically a stranger, but the tattoos tell many stories, he’s sure.

Close to his relief, Geoff reaches down and decides to help Michael out, running his thumb and index finger lightly along the sides of his cock. He can feel the twitch of the shaft and once he reaches the tip he gives it a little squeeze, precum pushing out easily and giving Michael that final push to let go.

"C'mon baby, cum for me," Geoff says warmly, his voice like honey to Michael's ears, edging him on so he comes first.

Michael cries out a weak "fuck," voice cracking as he bucks up against Geoff's stomach, spurting and smearing cum on the man's chest. Some even drips down onto his own and he blushes a bit in embarrassment.

Geoff continues stroking him through his orgasm, providing enough overstimulation that Michael continues raising his hips, eyes tearing up as he’s milked through his orgasm.

He whines long and high until finally Geoff lets go of him. Michael's eyes flutter as he tries to find his breath, dropping his hands to his sides against the ugly lime green fitted sheets. 

Geoff's orgasm is following closely as he pulls out, not keen on dragging this out any longer and works the same hand he had been using on Michael, on himself.

One long stroke and a few quicker ones later, he's fucking his own hand and releasing into the condom. His teeth clamp down on his lower lip as he bites down hard enough to leave a bit of a mark. 

Geoff lets his body roll to the side of the bed that's free and lies on his back beside Michael. He tries his hardest not to fall asleep, not caring about the mess except for removing the condom and tossing it into the waste bin beside his bed. 

Michael grins at his own thoughts, that was admittedly the best sex he's had in a very long time. He wonders if he should verbalize it but Geoff beats him to it with a statement of, "goddamn kid, you go hard as fuck."

Michael chuckles softly, rolling his head to look over, "it's what you did to me man. Shit, Ramsey did you go to a school for sex? You’re like some kind of fucking professional."

Geoff repeats the action and rolls his eyes, voice slightly raspy as he replies with a lazy smile, "don't flatter me kid, I just have a lot of sex. But, thanks."

 

\---

 

It's only three nights later when Michael finds the time to return to the bar. He hasn't had a drink since the last time he was here and he needs one tonight. 

By needing one he means really needing one because he can't stop thinking about that fucking bartender. With his outdated mustache and partially unbuttoned shirt, he’s driving Michael crazy.

“Hey, what can I get for you? Oh hey, wait... it’s you! You came back,” Geoff greets, smiling once he looks up and recognizes Michael, halfway through his regular spiel. He doesn’t quite know him by name yet but at least by face.

“Yeah, hey man. How’s it been since I was gone?”

“Boring, no one else gets into fights around here,” he teases, remembering the events that had led to their introduction.

“Pffft I’d barely call that a fight. The guy tried to slip something into my drink, of course I was gonna call him out on it,” Michael defends nonchalantly.

“Yeah, what an asshole,” Geoff agrees in an upset tone.

“Whatever, at least you let me know. Thanks again by the way, can’t imagine how that would have turned out,” he says, taking a seat on the stool at the bar. He rests his head on one hand, elbow supporting his weight as he yawns.

“Want something that’ll wake you up?” Geoff asks amusedly, glancing over at a customer that was trying to get his attention and mouthing that he’d be right with them. 

Michael doesn't even answer, just nodding tiredly and blinking long and slow. Geoff pushes off the wood and crosses over to the other customer before getting their drinks together. 

The other guy gets a Bailey’s and coffee, easy enough for Geoff to pour the Bailey’s Irish cream into a mug, fill the rest with coffee and add a touch of whipped cream on top. For Michael he goes into the mini fridge, pulling out a Red Bull.

Geoff takes the money from the guy and sets his mug down, giving him a small smile and nod before walking over to Michael’s half sleeping form.

“Here ya go, on the house,” Geoff says, pushing the can into one of Michael’s hands. 

Michael sits up a bit, the cold on his fingertips sending a chill through his body. 

“You don’t sell this here?” He means to say it as a statement but it comes out as more of a question. Where did Geoff get it?

“I know, it’s from my private stash,” Geoff replies as Michael pops the tab and takes a long sip.

“Aw, thanks man,” Michael says, extending an arm across the counter for Geoff to shake, which he does with a chuckle.

It’s hardly an intimate gesture, especially in comparison to the night they’d shared just days prior, but it still gives Geoff butterflies. God, it’s like high school all over again.

“No problem, buddy.”

“Michael,” Michael says, reintroducing himself and filling in the word for the man.

“Yeah, Michael, right," Geoff repeats before adding as an afterthought, "I’m Geoff, in case you also needed a reminder.”

 

\---

 

When Michael opens the door he realizes he should have expected a packed place, given that it’s Sunday night.

He walks up to the fairly big crowd wrapped around the bar to find an arm wrestling match going on. Jesus, what is this the 90's? Who arm wrestles anymore? 

He can barely see over the heads but in between two shoulders he recognizes one opponent immediately, of course it's the bartender. As people shift he sees the other is some douchebag. 

Barely squeezing in he manages to get a good view from across the counter as his one night stand pins the guy's arm to the mahogany wood.

Everyone cheers and he rolls his eyes, wondering why the only bartender on duty is fucking around instead of doing his job. He watches as the man strokes his thumb across the bartender's tattooed knuckles and uncurls his hand along the other's palm.

They're looking at each other with such strong grins that he feels something come over him, telling him he has to intervene. "Hey," he shouts over once the cheering has died down. 

A couple of people look over, including the one he wants the attention from. "You've got customers, man," he says, gesturing to himself and a few guys around him, no drinks to be seen. 

He gets a smile in return from the man as he walks across the length of the floor to where Michael stands. "What can I get you buddy? Uh, Michael." 

"Whiskey. Who's that?" he asks, placing a hand on the bar and getting straight to the point.

"Uh, I don't know... I think his name's Blaine. He's just some guy who comes in here occasionally, acting all high and mighty 'cause he goes to the gym like... eight times a week," Geoff replies.

"You two seem pretty close," he says, watching as the man turns to get his drink.

"No, but he is kind of hot," Michael hears and he clenches his fists at the mental image that comes to mind of the two fucking against the bar counter. He catches the trail of a smirk on the bartender as he turns around to hand him the glass.

Geoff’s totally fucking with Michael, he tries to make that obvious but it seems kinda useless given the mood the man seems to be in.

"Are you a slut, Geoff?" he asks through gritted teeth, no regards for his surroundings. He wasn't supposed to get jealous. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

"Huh?" the man answers, eyebrows raised, looking confused as he leans against the wood.

"You said it yourself in bed, Geoff. You have a lot of sex. Ever think about Blaine in bed with you?"

"I mean, I enjoy having a good time. Now, correct me if I’m wrong but it seems we've got a bit of jealousy on our hands don't we, hon?" Geoff returns playfully, recovering quickly with a grin on his face and a quick raise of his eyebrows.

It takes a minute for Michael to react, analyzing the words before coming to the same conclusion. Angrily, he hands over a few bills and pushes off the counter. Drink in hand, he disappears into the crowd. 

_Fuck this guy,_ he thinks, swerving through the bodies that are taking up at least half the space in the building. A few people grunt at him as he slips between them and their dates but he urges himself to ignore them, tonight is not the time for a fight.

He stands near the back wall, watching everyone enjoying themselves and downs his drink bitterly.

He goes home alone that night.

 

\---

 

Somehow, some way, he convinces himself all he needs to do is fuck the man again. That’s gotta be it, he just misses the really good sex. No feelings involved and nope he does not miss the way Geoff’s lips felt against his. He also definitely doesn’t miss his million dollar grin.

They’re in the bar, this time in the employee lounge, somewhere Michael didn't even know existed until Geoff pulled him in by the wrist. They've been drinking and Geoff decided to take them back there to get a little frisky. 

The alcohol is taking over, Geoff’s guard is kind of letting up and his horniness is kicking into overdrive. This kid is cute as fuck and he wants another piece of him as soon as possible.

They sit down on the couch and Michael stares at the tiny TV playing an episode of Friends. His attention when he's tipsy is all over the place and he forgets to look away until Geoff sloppily plops down beside him, one of his legs bent and tucked beneath him.

Geoff leans over and Michael half expects him to kiss his cheek but the man misses and ends up smushing his face against Michael's shoulder. Michael laughs at the failed attempt and leans against the arm of the couch to lessen the weight on his side. This is the piece of shit he’s falling for?

"I really like doing this. Why don't we do this more?" he finds himself saying, it’s the alcohol making him talk but he’s speaking his thoughts. Looking down at the man beside him, he waits for a response.

"I dunno man, I was thinking the same thing," Geoff responds with a smirk. For a second Michael thinks they’re on the same page. When a hand sneaks its way onto Michael's lap and rubs circles into his jean clad upper thigh, he realizes the misunderstanding.

"Yeah but like, we should make this a thing. Like try fucking dating and shit, not just banging, y'know?" he clarifies, cheeks red and heart pounding. He knows he should cut it out but he’s tired and not really able to control what’s coming out of his mouth.

Geoff sits up quickly, as if in a matter of seconds he’s completely sobered up. “Wha- uh, I don’t know Michael are you sure that’s-”

He doesn't even need to finish, Michael understands what’s happening. He bolts, door slamming behind him. Geoff doesn't follow, instead letting out a sigh and slouching back into the couch, massaging his temples.

 

\---

 

Geoff doesn't see Michael for almost three weeks. He doesn't think he'll ever see him again at this point, figuring he’s hurt the man enough that he won't want to come back.

Running a cloth through a spill behind the counter, he doesn't bother glancing up as the door opens and at least three pairs of feet shuffle in.

He's not the only one on duty tonight. He had spoken to his boss about Michael's complaints, referring to him as a valued customer who often appeared at the bar. The complaints being that Geoff couldn't manage to keep everyone happy on busy nights and they needed two on a shift.

It had worked out and now he's joined behind the counter by another man, at most two years younger than himself. His name is Ryan, he had learned earlier that week, and he's a proud father of two who is in need of some extra cash.

He seems nice enough so Geoff isn't all that bothered, just trying to get used to sharing the space. The first day had been the worst, bumping into each other a lot and being called over every few customers to help show Ryan where stuff was.

Inevitably Michael finds himself returning to the bar, refusing to believe it’s only because of Ramsey. It’s because the service has gotten better, according to his friends.

He had warned them ahead of time that he didn't want to interact with Geoff at all and they understood, seeing how messed up their friend was after the whole ordeal.

They walk over to the counter and as they approach, Geoff glances over to see Ryan serving another customer. He decides to take the orders, “what can I get you guys?”

“Two rum an’ cokes,” the sandy haired man requests, accent evident in his voice as he looks to his friend beside him, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Uh alright, and anything for your friend?” he asks, noticing someone standing behind them, hoodie over their head and looking down.

“Nah, one of these is for him, I don’t drink,” the dark haired Hispanic man replies.

Geoff nods and starts preparing the drinks, grabbing some glasses from beside him under the counter. He watches the three interact, they look young, almost too young, but he knows the bouncer cards people so there’s no need to worry.

He’s finished fairly quickly and hands them their drinks, asking if they want to start a tab. They don’t and just pay him the total, a small tip included.

“Thanks guys, enjoy yourselves,” he tells them, giving them a small wave as they move to find space to sit. He pockets the tip and puts the rest in the register, crumpling up and throwing away the bill.

A woman comes up to order and Geoff tears his gaze away from the group of guys in the booth long enough to focus on the customer’s request. It gets busy fairly quickly but he keeps glancing over at the table, they’re the most entertaining thing in the bar at the moment.

At one point he’s helping Ryan with an order and he decides to look over again, to see what they’re up to now. His jaw drops and he freezes as he catches sight of the kid tugging off his hood in one pull.

“Michael?!” he exclaims, just loud enough that only he and Ryan hear. Abandoning his task at hand and giving Ryan a one minute gesture, he quickly rounds the corner of the counter, making his way swiftly to the table where the man is seated.

Michael, unfortunately, looks up and sees him coming, moving to dart from the booth. He’s tugged back by his other friends just as Geoff reaches them. “Michael… Can we talk?” he asks, voice low.

“I don’t know, Geoff. Are you sure that’s the right thing to do? Is that a good decision? I’m not feeling too keen,” he spits out angrily, refusing to look him in the eye.

He looks like a kid who just got told they couldn't have the candy they wanted in the store. His small pout and messy curls only adding to the vision.

“Please, c’mon I really need to say something,” Geoff pleads, reaching out to touch his shoulder but Michael flinches away.

“Just go, boy,” the blond one says, pushing him out of the booth while the other adds a, ”hear him out.”

Michael sighs but gets up, crossing his arms as he follows Geoff to the break room. “Wow, real romantic. Gonna shit on me some more in the same room?” he asks once they step inside.

Geoff closes the door behind him and pinches the bridge of his nose, exhaling rather loudly. “Goddamit Michael, just shut up for a second!”

Michael looks slightly surprised but complies, grumbling out a “go,” and allowing a few seconds for the man to gather his thoughts. Geoff rubs his hands together nervously as he thinks carefully about what to say.

“I really like you, Michael. Okay? You’re really fun to be around and whatever I tried to say when I was drunk did not come out right, obviously. I just… I got scared that maybe you would regret what you said once you had a few glasses of water in your system, and I panicked.”

“Really?” Michael asks, eyes narrowing slightly, still suspicious. He doesn’t want to just be a quick lay again, he think’s, he’s made that pretty clear.

“Really, like maybe I was imagining things or I’m too old for you or, you don’t really want to settle with just me, y’know?” Geoff admits, unable to keep his hands still as he talks.

Michael bites the middle of his lower lip, trying to prevent the grin that’s spreading across his face, and failing. He takes one of Geoff’s hands in his and squeezes it.

“You’re such a dumbass. Oh and for the record, this is me telling you this is real,” he affirms, watching the twin smile that appears on Geoff’s face as he looks down from Michael’s face to their joined hands and back up.

Geoff slides his hand up Michael’s arm and cups his face, tilting it to the side as he leans in. Michael meets him the last few inches and presses his lips to Geoff’s, both of them smiling into the kiss.

Michael pulls away first and puts a hand on Geoff’s chest, grabbing the collar of his button up as he speaks, “But don’t think you’re home free yet. Do you know how messed up I was over putting my heart on the line and you leaving it to shrivel up and fall apart?” he tells Geoff pointedly.

Geoff nods sadly, imagining how it must have been. He opens his mouth to apologize but cuts himself short when Michael starts shaking his head with a tight lipped grin. “Alright, good. Just wanted you to know,” he says.

There’s a pause between them and Geoff finally remembers where they are, realizing he’s spent too much time talking with Michael instead of his actual responsibilities. “Listen, I gotta get back but how about I take you out? Another night, y’know to start this thing off right.”

Michael nods in response, “sure sounds good.” Geoff opens the door but quickly turns around, preventing Michael from exiting. “I’m gonna need your number,” he says, a small smile on his lips as he pulls out his phone. Michael fishes his own out from his pocket and they trade phones for a minute to exchange numbers.

They walk out of the small room and back into the loud bustle of the bar. As much as Geoff wishes he could join the boys at the booth, he knows he has to get back to work. 

He spends the rest of his shift in a significantly happier mood, apologizing to Ryan for just leaving him there like that. The thought of everything working out with Michael powers Geoff through the rest of the night and when he finally gets home he finds that he can’t wipe the fucking smile off his face. 

“Goddammit Michael,” he whispers to himself, slipping into bed and hitting the light.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hell of a first date.

"So wait, is this a real date? God I haven't been on one of these in forever. How does this go again? We have awkward small talk for a while then confess our love for each other, and all that shit?"

"Well if you've already planned it out, then go ahead Geoff," Michael answers hastily, in a semi agitated tone, "I'm all ears."

Geoff is silent, with hands in his pockets he slouches over in the car seat, embarrassed. _Way to fuck things up before even getting anywhere, dumbass,_ he thinks to himself.

"Hey, I’m kidding, we’re joking around,” Michael reassures, not sure when they fell off that track. “I'll wait, my plans aren't time sensitive or anything," Michael comments, glancing over and waiting on the other man's response.

"Alright, what does this lovely romantic evening entail?" Geoff asks, holding his hands up in surrender. After texting Michael a plan for their date, a week prior, Michael had written as a last minute change that he wanted to organize it.

"You'll find out when we get there," Michael smirks, taking a turn as they approach the intersection a few blocks away from their destination.

 

\---

 

“Wait, Michael, you’re serious?” Geoff asks incredulously, but as he watches Michael tug his shirt off, he figures the question may as well have been rhetorical.

They're standing in the pool area of the hotel where they’d rented a room for the night. It’s all Michael’s idea and Geoff doesn't really have a problem with the whole hotel thing- yeah, it’s fun and spontaneous so, he’s on board. The problem, however is the fact that they’re going swimming and he’s not wearing swimming trunks. 

“Yeah, Geoff, I’m serious, and hey- no pussying out, okay?” Michael says with a smirk, slowly stepping over to Geoff and playing with the hem of his shirt.

Geoff rolls his eyes and bats Michael’s hands away, pulling his shirt off too. He lets Michael undo his belt and unzip his jeans for him, stepping out of them when they fall slack. 

“Can’t believe I’m letting you talk me into this,” Geoff mutters, shaking his head even though his lips betray him, quirking into a smile.

“I don’t believe I’m doing much talking,” Michael quips, letting his tongue poke out slightly between his lips.

He graciously returns the favor, leaving them both in their briefs and shivering. Geoff opens his mouth to make a comment about how Michael had been freezing in just his bed but is making them go swimming in this indoor pool.

Michael shuts him up with a press of a finger to Geoff’s lips. He shoots a pointed glare in Geoff’s direction as he pulls him with him, down the steps and into the small pool. Geoff tenses up, preparing himself for the cold water... that never comes.

He’s a fucking idiot. Which Michael also reminds him of verbally, tacking on a “you really think I would make you go into water that wasn't heated?”

Geoff grumbles lightheartedly and pulls Michael closer, wrapping his arms around his hips and giving him a hug. He felt like doing it, so he acts on the impulse.   
Michael lets out a surprised, “oof,” as he’s pressed to Geoff’s front. He smiles into the man’s tattooed shoulder and hugs him back, letting his head rest on the bony structure. It’s not even uncomfortable, it’s actually the opposite.

“I’m glad we got together in the end,” he tells Geoff through his smile, letting Geoff’s head turn and press a kiss against his curls.

He gets an idea and slips under the water, out of the man’s grip, popping back up and resurfacing seconds later, but behind him. Michael latches onto Geoff’s back, arms around his neck and legs encircling his waist. 

His sudden extra weight is enough to send Geoff reeling down under with him. When he lets go, they come back up and Geoff gasps for air. 

“Jesus Christ, Michael, you trying to kill me or something? I hope you know I’m gonna get you for that,” he says, taking steps towards Michael as the other man starts backing away.

“Nope,” Michael replies, ducking underwater and swimming away quickly. He doesn't expect Geoff to do the same, figuring he’ll just stay above and wait for him to come up for air.

Geoff catches up to Michael fairly easily, grabbing his ankle and yanking him up to the surface. He pushes him backwards, the waves working in his favor as he presses Michael up against the nearest wall, back on the shallow end.

He pins him there with his knees on Michael’s thighs and traps him with his arms on either side. Geoff leans in and bites down on Michael’s collarbone, nibbling and breaking through skin before soothing the area with his tongue.

“Ahh, fuck, Geoff,” Michael hisses out in pain, but Geoff feels the kid’s hands on his bulge and knows that Michael’s fine.

He pulls away after a moment, surveying Michael's hooded eyes and mischievous expression. His eyes shine with need and he looks ready to jump the gun on Geoff in this public swimming area.

“I’m glad we got together too,” Geoff says warmly, “I got you.”


End file.
